The present invention relates to frame structures adapted for carrying and supporting flexible or convertible type tops utilized in marine transportation vehicles such as recreational boats and the like, and more particularly to an improved collapsible frame structure for such use which facilitates shipping and storage of same.
As is well known, many inboard and outboard recreational boats have cockpit and/or seating areas equipped with convertible type top or roof structures. Such convertible top structure typically comprise a flexible roofing material which is carried on a supporting frame structure that can be expanded from a closed position into an operative position to protect the operator and/or occupants from the elements, such as sun and water, during boat operation. Many such frame structures are designed to be stored adjacent the windshield area of the boat, and/or can be detached and removed therefrom for storage in the boat or in another area when not in use. In other applications, the frame structures have been supported for movement in tracks located on the top rails or gunnels on opposite sides of the boat which permit the frame structure to be moved forwardly for storage, or rearwardly to accommodate storage at the stern such as adjacent the transom of the boat.
The overall geometry of such prior frame structures create disadvantages when such structures are not in use. In particular, due to the fact that they are often designed to extend across the width of the cockpit or seating area of a boat, prior known convertible top frame structures define substantial cross-sectional areas even in a closed or storage condition. Thus, unless steps are taken to disassemble such prior frame structures, they require a large amount of storage area when not in use, or shipping volume when being shipped. Since storage areas are usually at a premium on board a boat, the problem of storing these prior frame structures is particularly acute if storage is desired on the boat itself. Moreover, shipping requirements have often necessitated shipment of such structures in a disassembled condition due to their inherent geometry.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a convertible boat top frame structure which yields a less bulky and more convenient configuration for storage either on or off of a boat when not in use. It is moreover desirable to provide such a structure which can be easily and readily placed in a storage or shipping condition without the need for disassembly or its components.
The present invention is intended to satisfy the above desirable features and objectives through the provision of new and improved convertible boat top frame structure. More particularly, the frame structure includes first and second generally U-shaped segmented frame members, with the second frame member being pivotally connected to the first so that the second member can be pivoted into a closed position adjacent to the first frame member. Each of the frame members is defined by a plurality of frame segments which are connected through novel hinge structures that provide for stability and integrity of the segmented structure in an operative condition, but which allow the segments of each frame member to be folded transversely upon themselves to yield a configuration of substantially reduced size to facilitate storage and shipment of the structure without the need for disassembly.
The above and other features of the invention will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which makes reference to the following set of drawings.